


Self-Satisfaction

by chipperdyke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Sharing a Bed, Smut, brief masturbation, minor slut-shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipperdyke/pseuds/chipperdyke
Summary: After Bellatrix kisses her a second time, Hermione finds herself once again in a hotel room, sharing a bed with the notorious Death Eater. She can't get her mind off the other woman. Matters proceed in an unexpected direction.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 15
Kudos: 246





	Self-Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Useful_Oxymoron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useful_Oxymoron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Self-Prevention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452161) by [Useful_Oxymoron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useful_Oxymoron/pseuds/Useful_Oxymoron). 



> Inspired by the incredible Useful_Oxymoron's fantastic work, Self-Prevention, and diverges from the original just after Chapter 10. If you haven't read it yet, you're missing out!
> 
> This is a fanfiction of a fanfiction and contains some references to the original work, but is in essence just a bit of smut. Posted with permission.

Hermione slipped into the hotel bed as quietly as she could. She'd showered after Bellatrix again tonight, and when she emerged the light was already out in the bedroom. The older witch was a silent and motionless lump beneath the bedcovers. 

Bellatrix had been quiet all day, allowing Hermione to lead her through the intricacies of the Muggle bus networks. They’d made it as far as Leeds today, and Bellatrix had Confunded another Muggle to pay for tonight’s dinner and room rather than taking a night bus to London. Hermione couldn’t find it in herself to mind. It was just one more day, on top of the week-and-a-half they’d already spent together attempting to escape the wilderness without their wands. Hermione honestly did not know what she'd do with the dark witch once she was able to contact her friends. Especially since Bellatrix had given her no indication of her plan whatsoever - only the muttered, “I’m not a traitor, I’m not,” which indicated that she'd determined that she was, in fact, a traitor. In the back of her mind, Hermione thought, _It really is happening. We neither of us will be the same after this._

Hermione turned on her side, facing the wall, and remembered their kiss this morning, and what preceded it. Bellatrix Black had saved her from Snatchers, men who had until that morning been her allies. She'd called Hermione "hers," and while the overall tone of the sentiment was disturbing, something in Hermione's heart thrilled at it anyway. She was _not_ attracted to the dark witch, certainly not. Her body's reactions to her touch, to her lips, were natural and expected. After all, despite her erratic behavior and violent inclinations, Bellatrix was beautiful. Hermione was not _hers,_ but she could allow herself a brief fantasy of it, couldn’t she? Of strong arms holding her from behind, softness pressed against her back. Those kisses that ignited a smoldering heat Hermione had never felt before. 

Hermione listened carefully to the other woman’s breathing. She was asleep. Her hand snaked down under the waistband of her underwear to cup herself. The feeling was comforting, but it only served to worsen Hermione’s state. She squeezed her thighs together and turned partially on her belly, sighing sharply and trying to turn her thoughts elsewhere. Fruit pies for dessert this evening - Bellatrix smacking her lips gloweringly. The Hogwarts library - books - Bellatrix holding the map upside down, adorably. The feel of her skin under Hermione’s hands. Her lips - their kisses - Hermione’s hand moved between her folds, stroking gently. Her breath caught in her throat, and she closed her eyes. There was no point in denying herself this. It was natural and expected. Anybody would do this, if Bellatrix had kissed them while straddling them after choking them after calling them _hers…_

Her hips canted and she increased the pace of her hand, chasing the pinnacle, feeling it approach.

“Stop,” a growing voice said behind her, and Hermione could hear the covers rustling.

She froze, heart dropping like a stone. _Shit,_ she could only think. Her mind raced to find an explanation, but nothing came to mind. There was no denying what she’d been up to. 

“S-sorry,” she stuttered, and more rustling led to hot breath on the back of her neck. Hermione was acutely aware that they’d both slept with nothing but their underwear on. And Bellatrix didn’t seem to own a bra. She’d felt those naked breasts against her back twice, while they shared a bedroll, and it never had managed to pass as innocent. 

Wetness blossomed around her fingers, and her skin rippled from the point of near-contact at her neck down her back and along her arms. 

“Move your hand,” Bellatrix bade her, and Hermione shifted, unconsciously arching her back as she pulled her fingers away from her own core. She lay in suspension, barely able to breathe. It almost felt like a dream, especially since Bellatrix had done nothing but bark commands at her. Hermione closed her eyes, thinking to herself that as long as Bellatrix only did that, Hermione was safe. 

“Take off your clothing,” was the next command, and Hermione’s body throbbed. Her breath huffed out of her and she reached around her back to undo the fastener of her bra, hands trembling. When she’d pulled the scrap off herself, she stilled, regretting her thoughtless obedience. It felt like a heavy weight on her chest, suffocating.

“And the other,” Bellatrix said impatiently. 

Despite herself, Hermione pushed her underwear down her thighs and kicked them off the edge of the bed. Sticky wetness trailed down her thighs where the sodden fabric had touched her legs. She thought she’d never been so wet in her life. 

“Filthy mudpet,” Bellatrix whispered. “Couldn’t control yourself anymore, could you? Are you thinking about my kiss? You’ve felt nothing like it before, I know.”

Hermione heard her blood thundering in her ears. A single finger touched her back and ran slowly down her spine, and goosebumps prickled her entire body. 

“I could make your body feel such pleasure, you’ll think you died,” Bellatrix told her. “Is that what you want right now?”

Hermione stopped breathing again. Her belly burned hotly, and she wished she’d have been just a little faster in orgasming earlier. As it was, there was no possibility of saying anything but _yes,_ and - oh, well, odds were that Bellatrix would laugh at her and tell her to get back in the shower. 

A cold shower. Yes, that’s what she needed. A cold shower and maybe a cuppa - Bellatrix’s naked skin brushed Hermione’s back, and Hermione arched and breathed in so quickly it was a gasp.

“Well? Do you want me to touch you?” 

“Ye - yes, yes, I do,” Hermione gasped, and a small, warm hand slid down, tracing the shape of her ribs and down to her hips, lingering only briefly before sliding back up along her belly to cup her breast. Hermione once again forgot how to breathe. Bellatrix paused only long enough for Hermione to wonder if that’s all she’d do, if she was waiting for Hermione to beg, before closing two fingers around her nipple and squeezing lightly. 

Hermione moaned and turned partially on her back, opening her legs. Bellatrix was close enough that Hermione felt the ghost of her skin against her own. Rather than retreating, Bellatrix pushed into her back, pillowy softness of breasts and stomach meeting Hermione’s boniness, pushing her back onto her side. 

“I can smell you from here,” Bellatrix breathed into Hermione’s ear, rubbing her nipple and rolling it slightly as she massaged Hermione’s breast. “You were imagining this, weren’t you?”

“No.” She’d only been picturing the woman in her mind, remembering her lips. _This_ was unimaginable. Waves of pleasure beat through her body, tingling and teasing. 

“Don’t try to deny it,” Bellatrix said, seeming frustrated. Her hand went from Hermione’s breast down her stomach, and Hermione opened her legs again, straining for - for anything, the lightest touch.

A single finger brushed Hermione’s trimmed curls, and Hermione’s hips jumped up to meet it. 

The first sound that wasn’t a word escaped Bellatrix as her finger slid between Hermione’s folds. She stroked her firmly, just once, and Hermione’s body twitched and ached, clenched and opened. Then Bellatrix stopped moving and said, “All this, just for me?”

“Oh, please,” Hermione managed. _“Please,_ please, please…”

“I like it when you beg.” Bellatrix’s finger slipped and slid, until she added another, and she was stroking with sureness, Hermione’s clit trapped between her fingers. Hermione opened her legs wider, pushing against Bellatrix, her body vibrating with satisfaction. She snaked her hand over Bellatrix’s arm, gripping the other woman’s thigh securely. She couldn’t catch her breath, couldn’t stop moaning obscenely, hysterical and satisfied, held tightly in the arms of the most dangerous woman in the world. 

“I’ll show you how it’s done,” Bellatrix mumbled, and closed her lips around Hermione’s jugular, teeth sharp against Hermione’s sensitive skin. Hermione’s body rippled and blossomed, and Bellatrix nipped her neck and then added, “Do you want me inside?”

All the breath left Hermione’s lungs at once, and Bellatrix took that as an invitation and slid one finger deep, the flat of her hand firm against Hermione’s clit. She was gentle and surprising and - oh, _inside_ Hermione, and Hermione had thought her first time would hurt but she was drowning in sweetness instead, slick with sweat and shaking, pulsating with pleasure. She recognized only as the peak faded that she’d come. 

Bellatrix seemed to know it, and removed her finger from inside Hermione gently. Hermione was weightless, catching her breath, trying to turn toward Bellatrix to hold her, hands greedy and too-empty. Bellatrix retreated from her, and Hermione followed, until Bellatrix sat up in the bed, pulling off the bed what covers remained. 

A streetlight shone through the blinds, and Hermione could see Bellatrix’s face, the darkness of her eyes. “Lay on your back.” She pulled down her underwear.

Hermione obeyed her without thinking, and Bellatrix moved up the bed and then straddled Hermione’s chest just below her breasts. Hermione’s hands fell instantly on her thighs, caressing her soft skin, tracing upward to her hips. 

Bellatrix put her hands on the headboard and leaned down, lowering her breasts into Hermione’s face, and Hermione turned her head to catch a nipple in her mouth. Bellatrix was rocking gently, and Hermione dug her fingers into her hips and matched Bellatrix’s rhythm with her mouth. Her body was cold with sweat and wetness up and down her thighs, but her heart was still beating rapidly and she felt flushed, invulnerable. Bellatrix's body was incredible. Hermione was made to touch her. They fit together perfectly. 

"Good, pet," Bellatrix purred, widening her stance. "Put your mouth on my pussy now."

Hermione pushed herself down the bed, maneuvering her arms and shoulders through behind Bellatrix, and opened her mouth, placing a sloppy kiss at the apex of Bellatrix's thighs. She was wet, incredibly. Hermione's confidence turned into incredulity. This was so impossible, and yet it was happening. 

She locked her arms around Bellatrix's hips, holding her hands together on Bellatrix's stomach, and raised her head to lick eagerly at the slick opening of the woman above her. 

"That's it. Harder." Bellatrix moaned and gasped, and Hermione sucked at her skin, surprised at the taste, at how good it was. "Faster," Bellatrix growled, lowering her body down to make it easier for Hermione to reach her. Her hips twitched and began rocking again, and Hermione's hips matched the pace, grinding into the air. 

Hermione flattened her tongue against the upright nub at the top, lapping at her as fast as she could. 

"That's it," Bellatrix panted. "That's it. Just there." Her hips stilled and then her cunt rippled and she twitched once, twice, and then three times. 

Hermione released her hips and Bellatrix dismounted her. Rather than leaving, which is what Hermione half-expected her to do, Bellatrix settled her body against Hermione's. Hermione turned immediately into the embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around Bellatrix. 

Their eyes met, and then Hermione held her breath and, for the first time, brought their lips together. 

It was sweeter than the sex, sweeter than their first or second kiss. Hermione thought to herself that she'd never kiss anyone else, ever, because if _this_ was _that_ then why would she ever? And their bodies together was better than life itself. 

Bellatrix opened her mouth slightly, and Hermione probed her gently with her tongue, remembering her cunt. Her mouth was tired, actually. Her body should have been tired, too, but instead she was energized.

"In for another round, eh?" Bellatrix chuckled, and Hermione noticed that in fact, her legs had settled on either side of Bellatrix's thigh, and she was grinding lightly against the other woman. 

Hermione ducked her head, blushing, but Bellatrix just pushed on her hip and slid both her legs between Hermione's, looking deeply into her eyes. She dipped her head to take one nipple into her mouth, and Hermione wrapped her leg around Bellatrix's hip and tangled her hand in her hair, giving herself over.


End file.
